Birthday Wishes
by Regal4Life
Summary: One-shot: Roland has a blast at his sixth birthday party! Set in Storybrooke. DimplesQueen OutlawQueen Family Fluff! Please Review!


Regina watched as the flood of children ran through her back yard. She would have some major cleaning up to do but it was worth it. Roland was having so much fun. It was his sixth birthday party after all. She watched as her little one and some of the other children were pretending to be pirates and fighting with their toy swords. She figured she would let him play a little while longer until she brought out the cake. She headed inside to the kitchen to get the cake ready to bring out. She took the cake out of the fridge and put it on the counter. She opened the box and smiled at the pirate themed cake. Roland was going to love it. After watching all of the _Peter Pan_ movies for the first time, Roland had become infatuated with pirates.

"Need any help?"

Regina looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway. Regina gave her a warm smile and Emma took that as confirmation and walked over to the counter. They had come a long way since the day they had first met. Emma helped Regina remove the huge cake from the box.

"Geeze Regina. Were you planning on feeding the whole town?" She said looking at the masterpiece of a cake before her.

"Well nearly half the town is in my back yard so..."

"Fair enough." Emma said as she let out a soft laugh.

Just then a crowd of laughter and cheering came from outside. Curious, both Regina and Emma went to see what fun they were missing.

"Get him papa!" Regina smiled at the sight before her as she watched Robin and Roland sword fighting against Hook. Just then Roland struck Hook in the waist with the toy sword and he pretended to be wounded and dramatically collapsed to the ground. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her boyfriend being defeated by a 6 year-old. Everyone cheered and Roland looked through the crowd and his eyes landed on Regina.

"Mommy!" He shouted as he ran to her and she scooped him up in her arms. "Did you see me? I beat Killian!" Roland cheered, failing to pronounce Hook's name correctly.

"That you did! What a brave and courageous knight you are turning out to be."

"Pirate mommy. I'm a pirate." Roland corrected.

"Oh my mistake. My little man is a pirate." She said tickling him and Roland immediately irrupted with laughter.

"I'm not little anymore mommy." Roland said through fits of giggles.

"Oh you're not are you?"

"No! I'm six now. That means I'm a big boy." Roland said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well my mistake." Roland squirmed to get down and began to run towards his friends.

"Ro." Regina called after him before he could get to far. The boy stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around. "I'm bringing out your cake right now. So get ready to sing happy birthday." She said now addressing everyone else.

"Yay!" The boy squealed.

Robin followed Regina into the kitchen and helped Regina stick six candles in the cake and light them. She then grabbed the plates and napkins and followed Robin as he brought the cake outside.

"Woah!" All the children said in unison as they laid eyes on the huge pirate themed cake. After everyone sang the Happy Birthday song to Roland, he made his wish and blew out all of the tiny flames. Regina sliced the cake and handed out pieces.

The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter. Regina watched as the ground of her back yard was suddenly covered in candy from the piñata, watching as all the children swarmed to claim as much candy as they possibly could. Later Roland opened his presents and Regina captured every smile with her camera.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone was gone and Regina was getting Roland dressed for bed. He had just taken a bath so he knew his bed time was fast approaching.

"Mommy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Can I just stay up a little longer? It's my birthday."

"Oh but Roland you're six years old now and I thought you said that made you a big boy." Regina always used reverse psychology on him when she needed him to do something.

"I am a big boy." Roland argued.

"Well, even big boys need their rest." Roland thought hard but then let out a dramatic sigh at his defeat.

"Well, can I sleep with you and papa?" Roland asked as he stretched out his arms, silently asking for Regina to pick him up.

"Of course you can sweetie." She gave him a kiss on his forehead before resting him on her hip, exiting his bedroom.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" She answered as she entered her and Robin's bedroom.

"Want to know what I wished for as my birthday wish?" Roland asked, beaming.

"Sweetheart you're not suppose to tell anyone or else it won't come true."

"But I want to tell you." He whined. Regina couldn't say no to his pouty face.

"Okay but whisper it in my ear. That way it'll be our little secret." Roland nodded happily then whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but smile upon hearing his desire.

Roland was now fast asleep in the king size bed that Regina and Robin shared. As Robin entered the room, he smiled at the sight before him of Roland cuddled into Regina's side and fast asleep.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yes my queen?" He answered as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What would you think about another addition to our family." Robin only stared at Regina trying to process what she'd meant by that.

"Regina? Are you..." He didn't finish his question. His eyes only flickered down to her stomach.

"Oh, no no no." Regina laughed. She was definitely not pregnant. "It's Roland. He wants a puppy. That was his birthday wish."

"Oh." Robin stated when the realization hit him. "Well I think we can make that happen." Regina just giggled at his expression then got up and headed towards the bathroom. It had been a long day and she desperately needed a bubble bath.

"But Regina." She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in question. "I wouldn't mind you know... if we did make another addition to our family."

"Well then." She smirked at him. "Why don't you come and join me."

And that marked the end of another perfect day for their little family.


End file.
